


Youkai markings

by Ranshiinsitha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, First Time, Interspecies Sex, Romantic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranshiinsitha/pseuds/Ranshiinsitha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both knew they wanted to touch each other in more than one way..</p><p>Lemon +18.</p><p>Sesshomaru has both arms on this story.<br/>Read notes please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youkai markings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know in wich timeline to place this story since it just appeared on my mind as it was and didnt make much canonic sense, let's pretend it develops throughout the series and after.
> 
> May contain some errors, i wrote it without sleeping in 48hs, my beta reader Sophie was kind enough to correct this and i re read it several times, still, i fail at double checking.

She enjoyed touching him, he wasn’t going to tell her to stop because she has done it hundreds of times already and she just wouldn’t stop.

At this point Sesshomaru assumed the little Rin would keep touching his face like it was some sort of amazing… thing. Sure it was, amazingly beautiful as if it was not obvious, but she was obsessed over his youkai markings; and would spend a good while tracing them with her fingers and feeling their peculiar texture. While all of his skin was soft as silk, the markings in question felt grating, jagged, like a cat’s tongue.

The texture difference was not obvious whatsoever, it’s not like his markings had the texture of what Kagome called “sandpaper” some time ago while she was using that super jagged thing to remove the rust of a piece of metal. Witchcraft of the future 

They were just slightly different from the rest of the skin. Rin had that privilege of being that close to him, touching him, and sharing those moments of intimacy she enjoyed so much.

She would sleep on his lap curled up against his chest, tracing those precious markings with her small fingers until the strength would leave her arm as she drifted off to the dreams realm. Then, and only then, the youkai would try to get some rest himself, maybe thankful because his face would be able to rest as well. He at times chuckled at that thought.

As the years went by, the obsession of Rin over his markings decreased, luckily for him, but she would still caress him at times, while brushing his hair, or just in those moments when she managed to approach him from behind while he was sitting somewhere and was lucky enough to rest her head over his shoulder and get the chance to pay attention to his skin with her careful and now long and delicate fingers.

Sesshomaru often leant in to rest his head against hers for several moments, even with his expression still impassive and almost cold. But they both understood that mute language of theirs, and words became rare as Rin matured and turned into a grown up woman.

It was not a novelty the fact that she respected him over all living beings on Earth and maybe not only Earth alone; but she couldn’t help herself when that strange feeling of nostalgia started to kick in some lonely nights while the woman had to be on her own while Sesshomaru was out doing… whatever he was doing wandering alone in the middle of the night.

 _-My Lord…where are you?-_ The lonely Rin asked to herself as her eyes travelled up the full moon in the sky, hoping to catch the brief sight of a fast figure moving across it, only to feel the reassuring hand of her Lord in her shoulder seconds after.

It wasn’t going to happen tonight.

She sighed at the sight and realization of being alone, not even Jaken or Ah-Uhn were around to make her company since Sesshomaru told them to return to his mother’s palace long time ago. This night, the lone woman decided she didn’t want to feel that way, and for little the chances were for a ningen like her, without keen senses of smell, audition or nocturnal vision she was going to find Sesshomaru and play the fool card on him like when she was a little girl; is not like he didn’t know her game, but he would always forgive her because Sesshomaru was well aware of Rin’s feelings towards him.

She needed to be in his company, like al ningens do with others of their own species. As a youkai, this was something hard to comprehend and embrace for him, but he got used to it, as he taught her the customs of his own species, which she learned surprisingly well for the amazement and amusement of other youkais they had to interact with in the past, even with Rin being just “a pup” she would behave like a youkai pup more than a human kid. He would never admit it, but he was proud of her and his accomplishment.

With all this knowledge and the experience that travelling with Sesshomaru gave her during over 2 decades, she stood up and shook the slumber off her body only to walk in direction of the depths of the forest where she assumed and swore to herself her Lord could be found.

Rin felt no fear of the dangers of the forest; as a matter of fact most of the youkai that wandered around and across wouldn’t even dare to mess with her. They could recognize the smell of the taiyoukai that protected her, and others already knew very well who this ningen was, she was relatively safe in that patch of wilderness, at least.

She crouched and stalked like a predator, careful not to awake any danger and not to be heard or seen, always going against the wind her nose caught the smell of streaming water, that forest was full of water bodies as it was near the mountains, small lakes belonging to bigger rivers were the most common denominator in that area.

She had no much time to look further when the breeze picked up from behind her as the wind changed its direction. She immediately hid against the ground, with huge brown eyes, holding her breath and with every muscle drift as wood as she listened at the silence of the night that briefly threatened her.

Long seconds passed until she released her breath in a huge relieved sigh, only to jump electrically at the touch of a hand over her shoulder and another one covering and pressing her mouth while being dragged against a warm and _soaked_ , as she later realized, body; she couldn’t fight against the grip and there was no need to, because Rin immediately recognized Sesshomaru’s scent and he could feel her muscles relaxing under his grip.

Rin didn’t turn around to face him; the woman was very embarrassed for getting caught sneaking. And everything she thought about saying to explain herself left her mind in the heat of the moment.

\- This one was wondering how long would it take you to do this?

His cold voice pierced the silence of the night and made her jump slightly on her place.

 _“Do what”_ Rin wondered, her eyes shifting to the right side of their orbits accompanied by the frown of her forehead on a questioning expression that had no verbal reply from her but from Sesshomaru.

-This Sesshomaru wouldn’t wander too far away from you; I was merely testing your capacity to obey, and I shall admit, I’m quite pleased, it took you a considerably long time to leave the place I ordered you to stay at.

The surprised woman gave the demon a look above her shoulder, catching the sight of his soaked body only covered by his open kimono and mokomoko-sama, his hair was plastered on his face, water still dripping from his bangs, some droplets caressing his skin as they travelled down.

-There should be a powerful enough reason behind your decision of defying my orders.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow as Rin was able to see in the corner of her eye. The fact that he made such gesture gave the woman the hint that he was scheming something and that he _wanted_ her to find out.

And actually, he was right on his statement, Rin couldn’t stay alone the whole night, because she missed him, she loved him, she wanted him.

As much as Sesshomaru missed, loved and wanted her in return. But it was a known fact those words would never leave the youkai’s mouth, at least, not as words.

They spent several seconds staring at each other in silence, Sesshomaru kept her under his hold, and Rin would not move nor change her expression, a water drop fell in the exposed skin of her neck since her head was crooked to a side.

This made her abandon her previous state of mind and brought her back to a more noisy reality in the silence of that night.

Sesshomaru softly used one of his slender clawed fingers to remove the water from her skin, he softly touched her, more than to clean an insignificant and innocuous drop of water his intentions were to caress her, yet he couldn’t allow himself to do it in a conventional way.

Rin lowered her head as she felt a rush of red stain her cheeks for a brief instant; his touch was so soft, so delicate, so lovable, yet he was capable of demonstrate brute animalistic force with those same hands. The woman couldn’t help but feel defenseless and protected at the same time, a feeling that invaded her, and unconsciously moved her body backwards, against her protector’s soaked one.

Sesshomaru instantly gave a half step back and took his hands away from her, not sure about this sudden gesture, as Rin lost balance instantly recovered her composure and shook her head as the same time she pretended that didn’t just happen.

The silence only made it worse as none of them knew what to say, but in that moment Rin saw the youkai markings he had on his wrists, and with an innocent smile and a flood of memories entering her head, she made the question.

-My Lord… -She grabbed one of his wrists loosely staring at his markings- do you have more of those?

She seemed merely curious staring at his markings and sliding a finger along them like she always used to do, although Sesshomaru couldn’t help but wonder if she had hidden intentions (since she was a well matured woman and it was obvious that she could have developed interests on him) he was well aware of the fascination she felt with his markings, and with a somewhat troubled expression he nodded at her. Of course he had more of them around his body, across his hips more precisely, but before he could tell her anything, another of her questions prevented him from speaking.

-Why are you soaked My Lord? You will get sick.

Indeed Sesshomaru was soaking wet, only wearing the jacket of his kimono and nothing else was covering asides from Mokomoko-sama, most of the water dried off already thanks to the breeze that was present that night, but his hair was still leaking, and so was his kimono. He chuckled at her before letting her know he was taking a refreshing bath because the night was too warm for him. The woman chuckled once in response and walked away to the lake, she crouched in the border and stared at her reflection for a brief instant.

-So-Rin spoke changing her position, now sitting and looking back at Sesshomaru in a playful behavior-so much time has passed huh?

Sesshomaru tilted his head to a side in response. Indeed a lot of time passed, but what point was Rin trying to make?

Now she leant in the ground splashing in the water with her feet and her arms under her head, she stared into the sky and smiled, as Sesshomaru walked towards her in silence she just kept her smile on.

The youkai let his kimono fall in the floor and entered into the cold water aware of the fact that the woman was staring into the sky. He didn’t mind if she saw him naked because she has done it many times when she was younger, but even if it was only his back and chest, things felt different since some time and they decided to maintain a certain “distance from each other”; even so they would still snuggle to sleep and share moments of intimacy when Sesshomaru would spend a good while nibbling and licking her neck in a display of affection and acceptance, Rin loved those ministrations and there was nothing wrong about it for her since he practically raised her as a youkai pup, and it was a sign of trust and submission to allow other youkai to have access to your neck.

Rin was not very aware of how humans saw those same gestures; they would look strange at them whenever someone got the chance to witness those 2 partaking in such activities.

Sesshomaru was not one to display affection publically, but as far as Rin was concerned he did it as a warning. She couldn’t understand who he was warning since they never formed a romantic relationship, but once again, the youkai was a bag of mysteries and she was used to him being that way.

She found his lips on her neck once again while she was distracted reviving those memories, she granted him access to her skin, and he slowly nipped and kissed the soft skin beneath his lips. Rin let out a calm sigh and closed her eyes; in that moment Sesshomaru stopped and rested his back against the edge of the lake, using his elbows to support his weight.

As he drifted into a light slumber Rin didn’t even try to avoid the temptation of touching his face as she used to do all of the time. Her head moved to the side, as one of her hands shamelessly touched his left cheek. The youkai let out a soft grunt of approval Rin knew how to interpretate, and immediately after that, calmly stated a question that sounded not quite as a question per see, but was one regardless.

-You asked if This Sesshomaru had markings in any other part of his body.

Her fingers stopped moving.

-Undress.

Rin wasn’t going to question him why he wanted her to undress to show her his markings, she felt heat burning on her cheeks but obeyed without talking a word back, she quickly dispatched her clothes aside, as Sesshomaru looked away in a sign of modesty towards her.

-Come down. The water is not as cold as it seems…-He reassuringly spoke still casting his sight aside.

Rin slid down the border of the water body closing her eyes and biting her lip as she endured the abrupt temperature change. It took her several seconds but as soon as she was submerged up to her neck it wasn’t that bad. Sesshomaru heard her sigh, and his clawed hand reached for her wrist, still without looking at her, he slowly guided the woman in front of his own body as the same time his other hand reached for Rin’s free wrist.

She was burning red and tense, this was by far the most intimate moment they shared, and even if she was one hundred percent certain that Sesshomaru wouldn’t ever hurt her she started to realize she was not certain about not having romantic feelings towards him.

As soon as he guided her hands up his hip bones her hearth skipped a beat.

He never forced her to touch him in any way, Rin was the one who always blatantly touched him; it’s not like he was forcing her now but he made her touch him meaning that he _wanted_ to be touched by her in that moment.

Rin could felt that texture difference she was so familiar with when her hands were placed over is hips; she slid them down his stripes on a slow motion and as soon as her fingertips reached the edge of those markings she felt a soaked Mokomoko-sama pushing her against Sesshomaru.

Red as a tomato as she was in that moment, the woman looked aside to her reflection on the water, she came to the conclusion that she had feelings towards her Lord, and those gentle nips kisses and licks on her neck were an invitation. Everything was an invitation. Or at least almost everything was.

He wouldn’t say it but he thought she was beautiful, he realized how much he wanted to touch her now to show her how he felt. But inside he was worried, _afraid_ of her rejecting him as soon as he made his first move.

-Rin-He spoke deep from his chest, making her look at his face, instantly, his gaze was fixated on a dead point in the sky- do you trust This Sesshomaru?

Of course she trusted him.

His question took her by the most complete surprise, yet she was ready to answer him, she was now sure that she wished to be his formal romantic partner, she now understood that he wished the same but he respected her so much he only gave faint hints of such feelings.

She always knew he would shred to pieces any man who dared to get close to her let alone flirt with her. Why would he behave that way without a reason? The Lord of the West had a reason behind everything as she well knew.

-Of course My Lord, more than anyone, more than I trust myself…

The words escaped her mouth like breeze moving leaves and it was when she felt the hands of her youkai lover tracing his own marks, on her skin, as if she had them herself.

She wished she had those markings, she wished she was more than a weak and dependant ningen, but being for so long with Sesshomaru showed her she was worth more than she thought and ever felt.

As his hand moved from her hips all the way along her sides to gently touch her face, she realized he was proud of her, and not only of himself because of what accomplished teaching a ningen how to act as one of his species, he was there for her, accepting her as a youkai even when she was not, even if Rin couldn’t avoid getting hit by the feeling of not being enough.

And it was normal, his keen senses perceived the change in her mood, as soon as that happened he lifted her in the air and she clung against his naked body.

Water dropped from her body deforming the beautiful reflection of the moon in the lake, as one of Sesshomaru’s hands supported her weight and the other held her chin with the pad of his thumb over her dry lips.

They locked their gazes together for what seemed hours on a silent dialogue, as soon as he closed his eyes and lowered his ears just a little bit she understood he wanted her to lead; as incredible as it sounded he wanted her to give the first step, he wanted her to set the limits, he wanted her to be fully comfortable with whatever she wanted to do from now; and she kissed his thumb pad once to lick it and wet her lips at the same time just a couple of seconds after.

He caressed the surface of her tongue as she slid it back inside her mouth and moved his thumb away inviting her to continue; unconsciously, or maybe not that unconsciously she leant in to kiss his lips without hesitation; Sesshomaru immediately accepted her advance and kissed her back, softly and lovingly, tilting his head to grant her a better access to his mouth. His tongue peaking out to salute hers, and his lethal fangs brushing against her silky lips.

A sigh left her mouth as she broke the kiss and pressed her hands against his chest, feeling his heartbeat. He was calm, but her heart was racing inside her chest and Sesshomaru knew it. As soon as she stopped and hesitated to continue it was him who took the lead.

The dog youkai reached for one perky breast with his mouth open, his tongue gave her hardened nipple a firm lick, he quickly went after the other breast, doing the same thing, Rin shivered under his attentions. The youkai then suckled and nibbled, causing her to jerk away involuntarily.

Rin felt that wonderful sensation growing inside her body as her nipples started to hurt after a while; it was a pleasurable pain, and she wanted more; her hand reached the back of Sesshomaru’s head, pressing him slightly against her as she refrained from making any sound.

The demon could smell the arousal neatly, he slid Rin down his body on purpose until his hard member touched her buttocks. She unlocked her legs from his hips and pressed herself shamelessly against his body, lifting one of her legs in a way that allowed her to feel the tip of his cock against her labia.

Sesshomaru growled low baring his fangs for her, she also growled back at him, but submissively as she jerked his hips against him once.

She wanted him so much, she was feeling so needy at this moment, like all the feelings she repressed through the years wanted to come out at once.

She wanted him to touch her like no one had, she wanted him to be gentle, to make her feel special, loved and protected, but at the same time she wanted him to rut her and make use of the sheer animalistic power she knew he was completely capable of. Fantasizing over that got her grinding against his member on a regular motion without her even realizing it; he was not displeased and lifted his hips for her as she could feel herself dilating because of fantasies alone.

Was she going to do this? Was she going to have this kind of encounter with Sesshomaru? She was perfect aware of the fact that she could back off now and they would never speak of this again, everything would remain the same, but he would never offer her another chance of become this intimate.

She felt so trusted by him in that moment that it washed over her, Sesshomaru caressed her back, all the way long her buttocks and cupped them as she kept grinding against him. Rin felt herself guided by him and decided she wanted to do this.

Dilated and aroused as she was, there was no need for foreplay, she decided so when she pressed herself against the tip of Sesshomaru’s member, she was tight, too tight, it hurt a lot, there was no way it was going to fit, the pain was too much to handle, and it was then when he stopped her; Sesshomaru leaned in to kiss her forehead and distract her from what she was attempting to do; Rin looked up at him at the same time he lowered her leg back to the water and retreated his hands away from her butt, he lifted himself sitting in the border of the lake and called her to his lap.

She got off the water but as soon as she did so, the cold breeze struck her and she submerged back into the lake.

Sesshomaru looked around and saw his kimono, it was completely dry now, thanks to the fast and strong breeze of that night. He grabbed it and called Rin once again, covering her with his clothes.

She sat on his lap now and he held her firmly against his body, he was surprisingly warm for being completely soaked; Sesshomaru rubbed her body with his hands trying to generate heat from the friction, as soon as she recovered a bit of temperature, the youkai changed positions, placing Rin onto her back and hovering above her.

He trailed a road of kisses from her neck to her abdomen, opening his own kimono with his hands to savoir her skin as he moved.

She thought he was going to go down on her but Sesshomaru kept teasing her for a good while touching around her thighs and kissing near her vagina, he was making her desire him even more than she already did; damn, he was good at that.

With every touch of his claws near her outer lips she felt herself getting more and more soaked, he caressed that sensitive flesh with two of his fingers drawing small circles and spreading her own fluids around as his mouth worked on her breasts. The waves of pleasure building up in her lower stomach started to become unbearable and Rin started to moan through her teeth. She was almost there and he didn’t even start getting serious.

Sesshomaru was drowning in the exquisite smell of her arousal, the more she kept fighting against her need of moaning and screaming in desperation for him, the more he kept teasing her. He was enjoying it so much he didn’t pay attention to his already _painful_ throbbing erection. As soon as he moved to get more comfortable, he felt it between his legs, and the stinging pain made him snarl; Rin stared at him for a brief instant, not quite worried but wondering if there was something wrong.

Without saying anything else, without any more teasing, Sesshomaru slid a finger inside her wet and warm vagina, Rin let out a moan of satisfaction arching her body up for several seconds as her insides throbbed around his finger; he moved it in circles very carefully to not to hurt her with his claw feeling the curious texture and the wetness of her insides.

There he slid a second one without much difficulty and moved his wrist in a circular motion as he was doing before, Sesshomaru spread his fingers in a V shape inside Rin and leant in to give her privates a good lick. There she moaned in the most absolute delight and offered herself to him lifting her hips again, begging for more. The Inuyoukai was happy to oblige, and kept licking as he slid his spread fingers inside out savoring her with hunger.

When he slid a third finger inside her she writhed in ecstasy and held his wrist so firm while bucking against his hand her nails dug into Sesshomaru’s skin and he felt it. A growl of pleasure left his mouth but Rin was too busy reaching a spontaneous orgasm to answer him back; the dog lord interrupted her blatantly retreating his fingers and licking them in front of her tired face; his tongue danced along and in between his fingers until he licked his lips with a predatory smirk on his face, the panting woman knelt before him, placing her mouth against his chin, demanding, she let her hot breath reach his earlobe and her hands caress his arms from shoulder to hands.

Rin bucked her head against his chin and turned around for him, she couldn’t believe what she was just doing, but she presented her rear to the youkai all in fours and submissively looked below her shoulder back to him.

Sesshomaru instantly placed one of his hands in the base of her ass at the same time he used the other to guide her member right against her soaked and throbbing opening. Rin bit her lips in anticipation and lifter her head, eyes closed biting her lips.

Sesshomaru positioned himself better, kneeling in one leg and lifting the other as Rin was between his legs, he slammed her against him with his hand at the same time he bucked up meeting her with a rough thrust. The friction, the lubrication and the heat made the dog Lord moan and growl, Rin screamed in pain as her maidenhead was ripped apart; that didn’t stop Sesshomaru, he shifted his weight on his feet and hugged Rin by the waist pressing his chest and stomach against her back as he slammed himself against her fast and rough, moving his hips upwards and pressing the deepest he was able to in each slam.

Her screams of pleasure echoed in the night and drove Sesshomaru out of his mind; his saliva fell down her shoulder and right arm, in the moment Rin felt her muscles contract again and her orgasm washing her up the youkai sank his fangs so deep inside her flesh she could hear it crunch and the pain and the sensation of his poison being injected on her body made her close her jaws as hard as ever, the orgasm finally came and she pain was secondary, her insides throbbed and contracted as a wave of fluids was produced inside her, Sesshomaru didn’t even give Rin time to compose herself and shifted her to her side, holding her leg above his shoulder and against his face, as he kept thrusting deep and wildly, with each slam and scream of ecstasy from his lover the youkai felt his own orgasm nearer each second until with one last deep slam he felt his testicles contract and his own climax washing his body as he filled Rin’s womb with his warm seed.

The woman has been panting on the floor for a while now, and Sesshomaru held onto her leg until the weakening sensation of his climax abandoned him, he licked his bloodied mouth and the deep wound his fangs inflicted to his mate. Coming back to being gentle he used his tongue to clean around where his fangs punctured, enjoying  the texture very much now, her skin in that area transitioned from delicate and soft to rough and jagged. He kissed her marking and let out a last heavy pant, sliding out her.

Rin was loss of words to describe how she was feeling at the moment, but inside her, she still felt like his little girl, she would always love him in many ways… The woman smiled and sat on the floor using Sesshomaru’s kimono to cover herself. The youkai went to the lake to wash himself without saying a word, Rin waited for a signal but there was none, she thought something was wrong, as soon as that crossed her mind, Sesshomaru called her with a look above his shoulder.

Smiling she hurried to him, unable to walk straight as her legs were somewhat numb.

She was about to jump into the water but he stopped her.

-No, This one doesn’t want you to get sick.-Sesshomaru said pushing her back with his hand.

Rin stared at him questioningly and tilted her head, in that moment Sesshomaru got out of the water, and knelt in front of her holding onto her thighs, by instinct Rin spread her legs for him when Sesshomaru buried his face between them and used his skilful tongue to clean the mess between her legs. He did it so softly and gently she felt even taken aback, as soon as he was done, the dog Lord calmly stood up and walked away to shake the water off his body, putting on his clothes again and grabbing his armor and weapons he indicated Rin to get dressed.

Once with her kimono on, Sesshomaru leaded the march to a big tree just near there where he sat leaning against it as usual. As usual Rin went and curled up with him, between his legs because she was now too big to curl up on his lap.

He sighed, she yawned, and his left hand reached for his face, tracing the contour of those stripes, as his own slid under her kimono, touching the mark that would bind them together in all the ways life was able to offer from now on.


End file.
